total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Flaming Sword of Fury/Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Seasonal Review
Hello everyone, I'm the Flaming Sword of Fury today here to bring you a review of our very first rp season: Total Drama Hawaiian Islands. I initially had a review saved on google docs, but it sucked and it hadn't been updated since we started GT so I decided to start from scratch, first off I'd like to go over my thoughts of the season: Thoughts Normally this section goes last in a review, but since certain sections of this are going to be rather long, I'd just like to shortly talk about what I thought of this season. Hawaiian Islands was great, it's really hard to say anything really bad about it. It had a colorful cast of characters, the challenges were interesting, and you could tell that some of the rpers were having fun too...or at least I was. And while it IS biased to say something has no flaws, from what I could tell Hawaiian Islands didn't seem to have any and if it did; they're not visible or harmful to the quality of the season. So, overall, HI is a good opening to the rp series. Characters (This is going by elimination order and not how I rank them, hover over the pics for some side comments.): 14. Mike: Mike was a very funny first boot. From him getting punched around by Heather to him absolutely snapping when the vote came around and it turned out to be between him or Heather, Mike was an icon. The only real gripe I have with Mike is that he was an obvious first boot, noone else on Aloha was likely to go first, and I'm not entirely sure who would have gone on Laulima if they had lost the first challenge. Still for what Mike was, he was a funny first boot and I did enjoy him, but I don't really want to see him return in a future season. 13. Max: While Mike was rather funny, Max feels more like a love or hate type of character tbh. You either love how much of a strategic flop he was and his lolrandom funny moments when he's not talking about alliances; or you get annoyed at how rather ooc-y his rper played him. I'm not going to lie, I liked Max for what he could offer, but here's the thing: Max was never shown trying to be evil or anything, he made some snarky comments about Amy and Alejandro...but that's about it. Most of his other dialogue was about trying to form alliances with everyone, which could have been hilarious...if his rper did it at a time where Max felt the need to scramble to save himself from elimination. The problem with Max is that out of the HI cast, he feels the most OOC to me personally and that drags down my opinion of him. Overall, he could have been a somewhat decent villain, but he wasn't. 12. Kitty: Now we're on to one of two characters I played this season: Kitty. I will admit, at first I had some rather high hopes for Kitty, like I kinda wanted her to be antagonistic, but then I wanted her to lay low, and then finally I just wanted her to really do anything oml. I went into this season thinking Kitty would be my big character, initially I only picked Geoff just because I thought he'd be a flop premerge or early merge boot. I thought this even as Geopher was starting to become a thing and it wasn't until episode 3 that I kind of got bored with Kitty. Noticeably, this isn't even the best I've ever done as Kitty, but I will admit she was still cute. 11. Izzy: Izzy was probably my favorite pre merge boot. I thought she was really funny and I enjoyed her interactions with Amy and Owen. However, I kind of wish that her relationship with Owen had been expanded on a little more, it seemed like there was a possibility of them reconciling and hooking up again, but that never happened. Her elimination was iconic, and her snatching Crimson's weave in episode 3 was iconic. I wouldn't mind seeing her again since I have a feeling more could be done with her character but either way is fine. 10. Crimson: Crimson was entertaining. Not much can be really said about her, besides her alliance with Topher and Heather, and the fact that she was idoled out by Amy. I enjoyed her even with her short stay however. If she were to return for another season, I wouldn't mind seeing her conflict with Amy and watching it develop, and possibly have her friendship with Topher expanded on too. It'll be interesting to see what happens if she returns, that's for sure. 9. Cody: I like Cody, although he was a floater he did have his moments. His friendship with Sierra was cute. And while he didn't really do much directly, if it wasn't for him, Sierra wouldn't have gone through her character arc. If he had stayed and someone else had gone, Sierra would have likely remained stagnant until he got booted later, and who knows if Sierra could have really progressed through her arc as smoothly as she did in HI. Overall, he's kinda bland, but he has a much bigger impact on the season through his elimination. 8. Owen: Owen was an enjoyable character. I appreciated that the rper toned down his fart humor and made him funny in a more verbal manner. His friendship with Amy was cute and while most of his scenes could be considered to be with Amy, you could really call him the Lindsay to TDI Heather. Both are lovable, ditzy, and kind people who befriend an antagonist and thinks that the friendship is mutual, until they are betrayed by the antagonist. In a way, you could also consider this part of Amy's development, as her betrayal of Owen is the point where everyone starts hating her. I also enjoyed his interactions with Izzy and Lindsay, but I do wish that Owen and Lindsay had interacted a little more when she returned. Overall, a pretty good character. 7. Alejandro: Alejandro is an interesting case. While he does do quite a bit in the pre merge and manages to present himself as an adversary to Amy, it drops after the merge and his role is instead given to his girlfriend, Heather. I did enjoy Alejandro during the pre merge, but in the merge...I'll admit I forgot he was there. He was still very random though in a humorous manner, occasionally he would be mentioned in a conversation and he'd suddenly chime in with a, "Hi". Overall, I enjoyed Alejandro but I wish he did more in the merge and that his conflict with Amy could have been expanded on somewhat. 6. Amy: Amy is truthfully a legend in possibly TD rp history, if not this rp's history. She was iconic from the get go, throwing temper tantrums at the slightest aggravation, forming conflicts with everyone in the cast besides Kitty, who actually rallied votes to save her in the second episode. My favorite conflict involving Amy has to be Amy and Heather, the two constantly firing insults to each other back and forth is always entertaining to watch! And, her elimination was truthfully iconic, as she complains about everyone laughing at her for playing not one, but TWO fake idols. Anyways, Amy is a tough to beat villain: she's hammy, wicked, bratty, and is also a very love to hate type character. It'll be hard to beat her, but who knows? I might be surprised in a future season. 5. Geoff: Finally back to my second character, and my big one too! Going into this rp, I had no real idea what to do with Geoff, I thought at best he was going to leave early merge. It kinda shows in earlier episodes that I was trying to make Kitty stand out more than Geoff, but I realized rather quickly she didn't. It was a combination of: I realized Geoff had a plot and actual interactions; and that Kitty really couldn't add much besides bringing more strategy. Geoff didn't really develop, I'm not saying he didn't have an arc, but he came out of this season virtually the same as he started I feel. That's not really a bad thing either, part of my problems with Kitty is that I had too much I wanted her to do, which was not the case with Geoff seeing as I didn't really want to do much with him to begin with. However, I'm really glad Geopher was a thing, it's really amusing to see Geoff just casually compliment Topher and for Topher to be like "OH MY GOSHHHHHHH!". And that's not to say he revolved around Topher the entire time, Geoff was also the one who had brought up the idea of splitting the votes between Heather and Mike, he vouched to be the team leader and made an effort in earlier episodes, and he had this weird mini alliance with Heather that I'm still not even sure how it started; it's still iconic. Geoff was one of my favorite characters to play and I hope to be able to play him in the future. 4. Heather: Heather is one of my favorite characters this season. Every time she was in a scene I had a feeling she would either do or say something I'd find funny. And I'm not going to lie, I laughed a lot. Heather is villainous right out of the gate, beating up Mike and pretty much everyone has a low opinion of her. However she is saved when Mike manages to irrationally lash out at everyone, resulting in his eventual vote out. She manages to wiggle her way out of the bottom and form a mini alliance with Topher and Crimson, and also Topher and Geoff. Her mini alliance with the latter results in a very problematic, yet somewhat funny scene where she outs Topher in front of Geoff and the two argue for a while before Topher storms off in anger. Then she tries to beat Amy up with a stick. Heather's downfall is amazing to watch and her final words being full of saltiness is great. Overall, Heather is a lot like Amy in that she's an entertaining villain to watch, but unlike Amy, Heather is more based around being shady than actually being antagonistic. You could say she caused Geoff's elimination, but I think he would have gone either way seeing as that he'd sustained injuries during the challenge. Anyways, I would adore it if she were to return in a future season. 3. Lindsay: Lindsay was a cute character. I liked her friendship with Topher and Amy, but I'm not going to lie, I felt more entertained by Topher when they interacted. That's not to say I didn't enjoy her, I enjoyed her trying to be a leader to Laulima, and failing at it epically. Lindsay was comic relief for most of the season, and that's fine, she did a rather decent job at it too. I'm going to cut this short, since the next write up will be longer than this one, but I will say that I don't mind if she returns. 2. Topher: Topher is a star, possibly one of the two biggest stars of the season, besides Amy. In a nutshell, that would practically tell you what I think about Topher. But the thing is, Topher IS truly a star; he was constantly interacting with people, and even managed to form an odd friendship with goth Crimson. He never stopped being boring or interesting for one second, every episode it seemed that he managed to deliver something unique. It was very likely to me that Topher was going to win this season, and I was disappointed when he didn't. However in a way, it does make the ending to Hawaiian Islands more heartwarming as Geoff offers Topher to help him host the Aftermaths next season, meaning that while Topher didn't necessarily win, he technically still got something out of losing. And while I won't go into Topher in GT until I actually get around to writing my GT review, I will say, his down-spiral into madness and subsequent redemption in the next Aftermath was one of my favorite things to witness in that particular season. Topher managed to be my favorite rp character because he was pleasant, funny, and he wasn't a screen time hog either; there were scenes where Topher wouldn't speak at all and while that becomes less prominent later on, it's still a breath of fresh air and makes him all the more enjoyable to watch. I know already that Topher will return, but I'm still excited to see where the rper takes him next! 1. Sierra: Sierra was an..ok winner. She doesn't really do a whole lot pre merge besides follow Cody around, and after Cody is eliminated, Sierra's arc starts as a result of...her wanting to get revenge for Cody. Sierra's conflict with Amy doesn't really seem to stem from anywhere, when the two start talking after the swap Sierra starts being mean towards Amy for no reason really. While Amy is a mean character, she really doesn't start the conflict herself, sure she called Sierra clingy but not to her face exactly. On the other hand, Sierra was somewhat entertaining with her conflict with Topher over "Who's the biggest TD super-fan?", I did find Sierra somewhat enjoyable, it's just I wished she had started a bit earlier. Her plot is practically wrapped up at this point, so there's no chance of her returning, but in the event that she does, I wouldn't hate it. Compared to Topher who was a bigger character with interactions that felt expanded on and development that had lasted throughout the season, Sierra feels a bit anticlimactic but she's not a bad winner. Episodes I liked the episodes this season, although there are some that I had missed for other reasons during the rp's airing. My favorite would have to be Vol-ca-no due to its humor, build up to the conclusion of Amy and Owen's plot, and seeing Geoff get drunk. My least favorite would have to be...um, I can't say for sure, but it's probably "Water You Doing?". I didn't really find the challenge interesting in that one. The challenges at the very least, different from each other. There seemed to be a little creativity in even the more boring challenges, and I appreciated that. Overall Score I give this season a 10/10, because it's just that good! Category:Blog posts